


暂停七分钟

by ENIDZZ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENIDZZ/pseuds/ENIDZZ
Summary: “我差点就带着你逃跑了。”





	暂停七分钟

酒店的床太软了，金珉奎陷在里面不想离开。  
远在千里之外的F国营地里，应该还有不少战友正背着枪，围着那个建立在沙漠旁，门前只有一棵快要枯死的老树的二层建筑巡逻，从白天到黑夜，没有柔软的床垫，只有刚够一个人宽度的木板床。  
床头柜上放着的冰桶里还有一瓶没有开启的香槟，金珉奎翻了个身，长臂一挥就触到了冰凉凉的桶壁，胳膊使劲一抬就摸到了酒瓶细长的脖颈。  
拿到了酒，他缓缓坐起身，蹬掉了脚上的作战靴，向着床头靠，另一手捞起了遥控器打开电视，上一位房客兴许是个关心时政的人，一打开就是国家最大的新闻频道，画面从主持人切换到一段录像，一个身处沙漠中的军人正端着步枪向画面外的某个方向开火，他的脚下躺着另一个军人，而他一边端着枪射击，一边腾出一只手将他受伤的战友拖到了附近的掩体后面。  
“据调查，画面中这位勇敢的英雄名叫……”  
“砰！”  
香槟开启的声音和新闻播报声同步，听起来倒更让金珉奎愉悦，他笑了笑，没有下床去找香槟杯，而是直接拿着酒瓶，仰头将里面的佳酿灌进身体里，好让那份冰凉感暂时麻痹他发涨的脑袋。  
“这支队伍现已返回祖国，他们将在不久后的开幕式上和著名乐队Fool's Paradise同台……”播报员坐在镜头前，整张脸洋溢着匪夷所思的激动，“这将是一次前所未有的……”  
“Drop dead!”  
金珉奎厌恶莫名其妙的兴奋，朝着电视机一声怒吼后，将手里的酒瓶砸了过去。瓶子偏离了预期轨道，提前掉落下来，砸在了地上摔得粉碎。他看着已经四分五裂无法拼凑的残骸，颓丧着倒回了床上。离开不过片刻的昏沉再次席卷大脑，他盯着头顶不一样的天花板，嗓子压抑着快要出不了声，睡意一点点加重之际，还是忍不住骂了一句。  
" Bastard…"  
带着愤慨入睡的感觉自然不好，早上被响个不停的手机吵醒后，胸膛里仍然憋着一股无名火气。金珉奎接通了电话，来不及说一句语气不善的话发一发起床气，电话那头就送上了一串异常难听的话。  
金珉奎几乎是下一秒立刻跳下了床，慌慌张张地抓起地上扔着的衣服往身上套，穿裤子的时候更是因为单手不便摔了一跤，咬着牙将手机扔在床上，随手在撞疼的地方揉了两下便又开始麻利地将裤子往腿上套。  
这种急促于他并不陌生，三下五除二套好衣服就冲进了浴室，随意地洗了两把脸又刷了牙，一出去发现手机又在响，双脚踏进作战靴就抓起帽子和手机奔出了门。  
一路急匆匆地下到酒店大厅时，一起回来的队友早已站成了一排，在他们跟前还立着一个男人，双手背在身后站得笔直，鼻梁上的墨色眼镜让他看起来只可远观。  
金珉奎脚步迈的大，一路跑过去引起了不少注意。戴墨镜的男人见他着装不整鞋带都没系，直接下口令让他停在了离队伍两米远的地方。  
"金珉奎！"  
"到！"  
"给你一分钟，把自己给我拾掇清楚！然后原地俯卧撑三十个！"  
“是！”  
“立刻执行！”  
命令已下达，金珉奎立刻开始调整领子，又蹲下身系好了鞋带，随后作出标准的姿势，在原地平稳地进行着俯卧撑。  
站在排头的人看他一脸憋屈就忍不住笑，一笑一排牙全露了出来，墨镜男扫他一眼，面不改色。  
“李硕珉！”  
“到！”  
“原地俯卧撑二十个，立刻执行！”  
“是！”  
这下换还剩五个俯卧撑的金珉奎偷着笑。  
众目睽睽之下罚了两个，引来不少目光，墨镜男始终像是没有看到，一直到地上的两人完成指定数量的惩罚才下令让他们起来，领着一队人上了早在门口等着的车。  
李硕珉挨着金珉奎坐在了倒数第二排的双人座，一落座就撞他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地问他是不是昨晚遇见了好看的小姐姐所以今早起晚了。  
金珉奎白眼一翻，肩膀撞了回去。  
“能让我起晚，怎么说都得是好看的小哥哥。”  
李硕珉嫌弃地咦了一声狂摇头。  
“莫名其妙，荒谬绝伦。”  
“啧你还给我拽上成语了……”  
“安静！”  
金珉奎卡着李硕珉脖子的胳膊松开，对上墨镜男的视线，只见他扶着座椅靠背，伸手摘了墨镜，那双与想象不符的大眼睛重见天日，透着戴墨镜时没有的温和。  
“说两句啊，等下去了约好的地方，管住自己的嘴，不该讲的一个字都别讲，谁要是给我出幺蛾子，今天晚上回来路过市里的江时我就把谁扔进去，明白了吗？”  
“明白！”  
“报告！”  
“有屁就放！”  
“崔队，我们这是要去哪啊？”  
“去哪……”被提问的人笑笑，“这不咱们队出了个英雄嘛，去电视台，做专访，顺便和那个fool……什么来着？”  
“Fool's Paradise.”坐的最近的金珉奎小声提醒。  
“对，Fool's Paradise!要和他们一起排练一下。”  
一听有明星，一队的人在车上沸腾起来，巴不得早点到电视台看看真人长什么模样。  
这群久居在寻常外的士兵自踏上国土便一直处在亢奋状态，这里没有他们熟悉的混乱和枯燥，这里有安逸的环境，有多姿多彩的娱乐活动。不过是一群二十岁出头的年轻人，身份带给他们荣耀和使命，却也无情剥夺了他们本该有的一切。  
金珉奎一路舍不得将脸从窗外移开，尽管李硕珉一直在拉着他兴奋地说着关于合作明星的伟大事迹，可他眼中却只有街道旁一棵棵满含生机的树木。  
沙漠里没有的，他通通都要收藏在眼里心里。  
车子一路驶入电视台门口，一车人急急忙忙地扒拉到车窗前想要看看等待的人，可门口出出进进的人不少，并没有人因为一辆车的到来驻足。只有一个孤单的身影站在不远处，手里举着欢迎英雄回国的牌子，笑着冲他们招手。  
“我去……”  
李硕珉隔着窗只看了一眼就回过身去拽全队唯一没有起身去看的金珉奎。  
“好看的小哥哥唉，还真有这样的人，金珉奎你快来看！”  
被拖到车窗边时车子已经停稳，金珉奎不耐烦地拍掉李硕珉的手，敷衍地顺着他指的方向看了一眼，然后愣住，再也收不回视线。  
一队人哄闹着下车，金珉奎落在了最后。恍恍惚惚地下车，那位好看的小哥哥将手里的牌子夹在咯吱窝里，径直走到了他面前伸手，笑得灿烂又温柔。  
“你好珉奎。”  
没有姓氏的亲昵称呼一下推着金珉奎的心凑到了他的面前，大兵整个人快要烧起来似的，没一会脸和脖子红成一片，傻乎乎地伸出手回握。  
“你……你好小哥哥。”  
全队人极度不给面子，听到他的称呼就开始笑，包括严肃惯了的崔队长。  
好看的小哥哥一点都不介意似的，在笑声中捏了捏金珉奎的手以示安慰。  
“我叫洪知秀，是这次开幕式节目的负责人之一。”  
他说了什么金珉奎听不太清，直勾勾地盯着他白净的脸蛋看，眼睛水汪汪的，眼尾还上扬，好看！鼻子挺，好看！唇肉也微翘着，唇色红润，还是好看！比金珉奎见过的所有人都好看。  
工作性质赋予了洪知秀自如地和人打交道的能力，但这不代表他承受得了一个大兵直白又灼热的眼神。尴尬地收回了手又咳嗽了一声，他将目光转向周围的人，冲他们笑笑。  
“跟我来吧。”  
一行人跟着洪知秀进了大楼，一路上好奇宝宝似的东张西望，唯有金珉奎不为所动，专心致志地跟在他身后，又不敢走得太近，始终保持着一人的距离。  
洪知秀没有回头，但他能肯定身后的视线显然是那位高高大大，有着小麦色肌肤的士兵。坦白说，他见过不少明星，其中不乏倾国倾城的脸，只可惜大都归功于资本的包装到位，离开了聚光灯，很快就失了颜色。这位大兵五官英挺，不论是线条还是体格都彰显着男人的硬朗，偏偏眼睛深邃还有诉说感，中和了他外在难以忽视的气场，看上去复杂许多，却很迷人。  
“洪……洪先生，我们要去彩排吗？”  
这是金珉奎斟酌很久后选择的开头。  
“你不介意的话，洪知秀或者知秀都可以叫，先生听起来怪怪的。”洪知秀停下脚步，转身看向他。  
又看过来了！金珉奎清晰地听到心脏扑通一声，脸颊又开始泛不自然的红，根本没办法和面前的人长久对视，只能错开视线，尴尬地摸摸后脑勺。  
忙着在不远处整合队员的崔队看见他这个傻样就想骂人，太怂了，他实在没眼看自己的兵在别人面前这么怂的样子。  
“崔队长。”洪知秀越过金珉奎看到了他满脸郁闷的队长，“麻烦您和您的兵跟上可以吗？有记者在等着。”  
“好的好的。”  
一个小插曲结束，一行人被领进了早就备好的房间，刚一推门就被各种闪个不停的闪光灯刺激得不得不抬手挡眼睛，金珉奎手捂着眼睛，不舒服地皱眉。身边的洪知秀先他们一步走进去，对着一屋子媒体拍了拍手，成功让他们安静下来。  
“各位，时间不多，英雄们还要参加彩排，麻烦你们先集中在采访上，谢谢。”  
一句话说出，闪光灯攻势弱了些，他挥手示意金珉奎他们去准备好的椅子上落座，临出去时扭过头发现金珉奎还在看他，弯着眼睛，嘴巴一张一合，做出了加油的口型，金珉奎不好意思地点头，又恋恋不舍地看他离开，将目光转向面前的长枪短炮。  
“金珉奎先生，你有想过自己的视频会在网上引起热议吗？”  
话筒给到金珉奎，他诚实地摇了摇头:“没想过。”  
“请问视频中的那位是小队的一员吗？”  
“是副队长。”金珉奎想起那人嘴角流出的鲜血落在沙子上，心猛地痛了起来，“他叫Denzel.”  
这个很久没提的名字再被提及，本来还有些雀跃的一队人不约而同地安静下来。  
“请问他现在怎么样了？”  
“他……”金珉奎拿着话筒地手不可抑制地抖了起来，就像当时拿步枪一样。  
中弹的Denzel躺在地上，胸口还在往外渗血。对面的小楼上还在向他所在的位置密集地投掷彈雨。金珉奎弓着身子回击，一手扯着他的衣服往后拖。  
“副队！坚持住！”  
“快……走……”  
“副队！”  
“金珉奎！”  
子弹从耳边飞过的声音犹在耳畔，金珉奎握紧话筒，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“他伤势过重，去世了。”  
提问席陷入了短暂的沉默。洪知秀从后门再度入场时，看到的就是附近的摄像机显示屏上，金珉奎略显沉重的表情。  
“他是个厉害的人。”没有人提问，金珉奎还是拿着话筒，“我……从他那里学到了很多，所以……所以我永远不会忘记他。”  
牵涉到生死这一沉重的话题，后半段采访进行得有些沉闷，大部分问题都是旁人在答，而一左一右坐在最末的金珉奎和崔队像是陷入了不可自拔的回忆中，一直没有说话。  
最后一个问题到了崔队面前，他拿过话筒简单自我介绍了一下。  
“各位媒体朋友你们好，我是队长崔胜澈。”  
“崔队长，作为主官，请问您对小队的未来有什么期许吗？”  
“期许谈不上……”崔胜澈转过头，用目光将队员一一阅过，最后停在望着他的金珉奎脸上，“能忘记伤痛，爱惜自己的性命就好。”  
洪知秀站在后面，初见时亲切的笑容已经无处可寻。金珉奎救人的视频他也有看完全程，显然，对他和整队来说，战友的离开并不适合大张旗鼓地宣传，每个人都因为那个千里之外危险重重的地方留下了不可磨灭的伤痛，能来到这里，开诚布公地提起，不知道中间耗费了多少勇气。想起早些时候领到任务，领导的神情和看待那些明星时并无不同，甚至更平淡，他只觉得心寒。  
新闻发布会开罢，崔胜澈整合好队伍，一直站在走道上，等着洪知秀的下一步安排。  
和记者告了别的洪知秀一出门就看到一排人靠墙站着，无奈地笑着招呼他们一起去彩排的地方。  
开幕式的场馆离电视台远，洪知秀蹭车和他们一起前去。车开上主路后，他从前排起身，移动去了金珉奎的旁边。很有眼力见的李硕珉见他过来便起身去前面坐了。  
金珉奎头靠着车窗发呆，根本没有发现身边换了人。  
“你还好吗珉奎？”  
“洪先……知秀！”金珉奎鱼一般弹起来又跌回座位。  
“小心头，快坐好。”  
乖乖坐好的金珉奎小心翼翼地看着近在咫尺的人，鼻子还能嗅到他身上飘出的香味，耳朵又十分不争气地开始发热。  
“你别紧张……”洪知秀看出他的局促，自动坐远了些，“我就是想问问你，你还好吗？”  
“我？”  
“就……发布会。”  
“啊……没事，说了就说了，这件事……早晚要面对。”  
越说声音越小，好像连自己都没法说服，金珉奎低下头去，不想被瞧到发红的眼角。洪知秀也静静地坐在一旁，半晌，他脱下外套罩在了金珉奎头上。衣服上的香气比之前嗅到的强烈不少，闭着眼甚至会产生身处伊甸园的错觉。  
如果可以一直躲着该有多好，金珉奎兀自红了眼眶，在F国被强化得如同钢铁的心脏，一点点温暖软化。外套外的洪知秀看着整个衣服随着人的动作一耸一耸，叹了口气，伸出一只手去，温和地顺着质地较硬的军服抚摸。  
“辛苦了珉奎。”

彩排场地早已布置妥当，士兵们到达的时候，正排练到开幕式的第二部分。整个运动场的灯光打在场馆正中央的场地上，举着各色旗子的演员们飞快地奔跑着，排列出不同形状的图案来。  
洪知秀寻了个空看台，将他们安置在第一排，自己则跑去和同事会合。他一离开，士兵们也不敢随意走动，老老实实地坐着看别人表演。中间偶尔有人路过看台下，眼睛在他们身上看一圈，确认是生面孔后便不再多留。  
李硕珉望着他们离开的背影笑个不停:“金珉奎你不是挺红嘛，怎么没人认识你啊？”  
“Shut up.”坐在队伍另一端的崔胜澈出言管教，目不斜视地盯着场中表演的人，“在外面，不要给自己的身份丢脸，给我老老实实看节目，等洪先生回来你们再闹。”  
据说Fool's Paradise的节目在最后，提前知道的崔胜澈并不心急，一言不发地看着节目彩排进行到最后一刻才开始寻找洪知秀的身影，下一秒就看到人急匆匆地朝着他们跑了过来。  
“各位跟我来，该入场了。”  
几个人跟着他走了很久，绕过满场参与排练的演员走到搭在正中央的舞台前。还没等到上台，台边就突然放起了烟花。  
突然的响动来得快，去得也快。洪知秀听见周围的哄笑声，视线一转，刚才还站得好好的一队人全蹲在了地上。而那个很爱笑的士兵正捂着耳朵，崩溃地蹲着，嘴里还絮絮叨叨地说着什么。  
最先回神的金珉奎一把抱住李硕珉往怀里按，一边按一边安抚:“只是烟火，没事的，没事……”  
李硕珉像是什么都听不见，剧烈地挣扎，挣脱不了就开始失控地大喊。  
“再不走炸弹就爆了！我不想死！你他妈放开我我不想死！”  
“硕珉！”崔胜澈起身走到他跟前，拍了拍金珉奎示意他松手，而后又拉起他，狠狠地甩了一记耳光过去，一直吵个不停的人终于安静下来，红着眼睛喊了声哥。  
崔胜澈在一片热闹中蓦地红了眼睛，拉着他，抱歉地看了一眼洪知秀，得到肯定的摇头后，带着他远离了人群。  
金珉奎最终也没上舞台，洪知秀送走了李硕珉和崔胜澈后便气冲冲地去了导演组那里，走之前嘱托身边的一个小助理将金珉奎一行人一路送上了车。  
二十几载人生，今天最是疲惫。金珉奎回到酒店，确认李硕珉没事，就脱了力似的，背靠着门板滑坐到了地上，一坐就是很久，久到窗外天色已暗，房间的门铃被人按响。  
慢吞吞地起身，他趴在门上，透过猫眼看见了洪知秀的脸，一下从混沌中清醒过来，低头整理了衣服后，郑重其事地打开了门。  
洪知秀本打算再按一下门铃，手还没触到按钮，门就开了，尴尬又抱歉地笑了笑，仰着头，担心又真诚地看着金珉奎。  
“我不放心，过来看看你，问了你们队长你住哪间就过来了，白天的事，你别介意，我找了导演组，让他们拿掉你们那个节目的烟花……你们……我……对不起……啊！”  
惊叫过后，他已经被年轻的大兵拉进了房间，还困在了他的胳膊和门板间。  
金珉奎低着头没有看他:“硕珉受过伤，炸弹在他几米远的地方炸开了。”  
洪知秀带点慌乱的心慢慢静了下来，等着他继续说下去。  
“我们队长，曾经被恐怖分子抓走过，受了半个月的非人虐待。”  
“而我，我亲眼看着我的副队长受伤，但我拿着枪毫无用处，救不了他，解决不了伤他的人。”  
洪知秀瞪大眼睛，静静地听着，不知不觉中，双臂已经环住了金珉奎。  
“那是我人生最糟糕的一天。”金珉奎用所有的力气回抱了他，“那么糟糕的一天，却被那些人拿来表扬我，到底是我不对，还是这个世道不对了？”  
“这不是你的错珉奎，不要拿这件事谴责自己。”  
洪知秀松开他，一手缓缓抬起，沿着他的眉骨描画，满眼的心疼，手掌滑动到脸侧，温暖的掌心覆盖了金珉奎浸在冷水里的心脏。  
“你们为这里做的一切牺牲，总有人看见，比如我。”  
他颤抖的声线撩动了金珉奎内心深处的情感，动容之余，一股冲动也随着涌出，捧起他的脸，一寸一寸地靠近，停在要碰不碰的距离，还是小心地征求了他的意见。  
“可以吗？”  
洪知秀点点头，顺从地闭上眼睛。他觉得自己疯了，疯得很彻底。相处的时间加起来不到一天，他却管不住自己的心了，这个带着伤疤的士兵令他着迷在意，他没法忽视他，更没法拒绝他。  
两人的衣服在纠缠中扔了一地，赤裸着精壮的上半身，金珉奎一手按在洪知秀脑后，一手托着他的下巴同他接吻。  
他身上散发出的香味令人着迷，白净如瓷的身体蒙着一层淡黄色的灯光，好看的眼睛满是水光。  
两人一路拥吻着，最终双双倒在了沙发上，金珉奎铁了心要欣赏这位好看的小哥哥沉迷爱欲的样子，抱着他坐了起来。  
坐在金珉奎腿上的洪知秀有些不好意思，被他抓着又亲又咬，好不容易呼吸到了新鲜空气，下一秒就因为别样的刺激，喟叹着昂起头颅，修长的脖颈绷出了一条好看的直线，两只手推拒着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，想要阻止他用舌头去刺激两颗殷红的豆豆。  
感受到抗拒的金珉奎变本加厉，舌尖反复在两粒凹起上打着圈，听着头顶传来的哼唧声，一只手渐渐滑下，手指蹭过前段渗出的灼热，缓缓探进了后庭的秘境。  
“呃恩……哈……”  
洪知秀眼中不受控制地蓄满了生理盐水，快感随着那人带着厚茧的手指一阵阵袭上大脑，而他始终不敢放开最后的顾忌，连发出的叫声都带着明显的隐忍。  
金珉奎喜欢他这般，抬起头来，舌尖舔过他瘦削的下巴，又细细密密地沿着下巴吮吻到喉结，在他陷入另一番刺激时，掐着他的腰，抬起又落下，借势闯进了那片秘密之地。  
“嗯啊啊……哈啊……你……”  
洪知秀疼得直冒冷汗，一直要掉不掉的眼泪终于流下，每一颗都在控诉金珉奎的小恶劣。  
“马上就不痛了，乖啊……”  
金珉奎一边哄，一边试着慢慢地活动起来。而洪知秀的叫声也从微小逐渐变得高亢。  
“嗯啊……你……慢点……”  
金珉奎抱着他，有节奏地撞击着。  
“呃啊！”  
突然拔高的声音给了金珉奎莫大的提示，他凭着感觉，再次冲向了同一个方位，这下洪知秀的整个身体都紧绷起来。找到了极乐的源头，他的行进便再难停下，即便洪知秀已经给了他一小腹的滚烫。  
抱着人起身走到床边站好，金珉奎像制服敌人一般将人翻转过去，又压着他弯下腰，手撑着床铺，而后自己抱紧了他的腰，越发大力的冲撞。肉体拍打的羞耻声音混杂着洪知秀变了调子的呻吟持续了很久，最终结束在一股热流涌进了他的身体，又顺着他的腿根缓缓流下。  
金珉奎扶着洪知秀软掉的身体躺在了舒服的床上，久违了的极致体验点燃了兴奋的火苗，他看着被自己折磨得鲜艳欲滴的唇色，又一次凑了过去，轻轻柔柔地吻个不停。  
洪知秀累到了极致，也清醒到了极致。手臂攀上小麦色的胸膛，他躲开了落在嘴上的亲吻，低着头叹息。  
“我们……有可能吗？”  
金珉奎索吻的动作停住，脑海中回忆起回国前接到的命令，返回日期定在开幕式结束一小时后，没有拒绝的余地。  
“对不起。”他捉住胸膛上的手放到唇边，“我不知道。”  
“罢了。”洪知秀早有预料似的，笑着往他怀里拱了拱，“这样就足够了。”  
金珉奎抱着怀里的人，久久无法入眠。以至于何时睡去，怀里的人又何时离开，都无法知晓。  
他短暂地进入了伊甸园，又匆匆离开。

开幕式的表演从第二天晚上七点开始，为了这才亮相，小队的所有人都带了新发的制服，将作战靴擦得闪闪发亮。一直没露面的Fool's Paradise姗姗来迟，见到他们也只是平平淡淡地打了个招呼，还顺带拒绝了李硕珉的合影请求。  
金珉奎远远地看着自己队友失落的神情，默默地攥紧了拳头，又被崔胜澈一个眼神压制下来。  
第一部分的末尾是升旗，唱国歌。当插在沙漠那个二层小楼楼顶的旗子出现在这个万人场馆时，崔胜澈严肃地喊了口令，几个人纷纷行了军礼。一点点上升的国旗缓缓进入金珉奎的视线，又缓缓离开。Denzel如果在这里，大概会很激动，可若不是他离去，他们中有谁会有机会来到这里？又有谁可以遇上洪知秀那样一个好看的小哥哥，完成一次伊甸园之旅？  
答案是没有人。他们只会在那个沙漠边缘的二层小楼附近排成一列，一圈又一圈地围着它跑步。  
他们怎么就因为一个人的离去成为了这场盛事的参与者了呢？  
歌曲终了，旗子到达顶端。金珉奎放下酸痛的手臂，抬手抹掉了早已冷却的眼泪。  
第二部分到来，他随着队友起身，面无表情地顶着观众的视线，离开了观看席。  
洪知秀正拿着对讲机在忙碌的准备区穿梭，见到他们便笑了，大概地说明了在舞台上的位置，又嘱咐金珉奎在歌手唱到一半时往前走两步。  
一队人一一应下后，开始了在后台漫长的等待。  
观众的欢呼声始终未断，在主持人报出Fool's Paradise的名字后，欢呼声更大了。  
几位超级巨星背起吉他往登台的地方移动，他们也跟着一起移动。上了舞台，按照指定位置站好，金珉奎才注意到对面的大灯灯光有多刺眼，但这次他不能再用手去挡了。  
随着贝斯独奏的声音划破夜空，表演正式拉开序幕。疯狂叛逆的摇滚乐队和严肃认真的军人同台，自然引起了不少尖叫。人声鼎沸，奈何抵不过心头那点荒唐之感。金珉奎看着在自己前面的乐队，觉得自己这一伙人像扎根在舞台的树，毫无存在的意义。  
半首歌过去，耳机里传来导演的声音，金珉奎迈着标准的步伐向前走了两步，一束光打了过来，令他觉得眼前只剩白茫茫一片。  
这片白的前方是歌舞升平，繁荣昌盛。后方却是金珉奎不愿再回忆的伤痛。Denzel的离开，沙漠里终年炙烤着大地的太阳，匮乏的食物和水，以及，永远预料不到的动乱。  
舞台的烟花被取消，改在了场馆上空。星河般的烟花在夜空中散开铺满，单调的苍穹得到点缀。沙漠的夜空不会有这些，沙漠里也不会有这份热闹，更不会有洪知秀那样的伊甸使者。  
一曲终了，金珉奎回过神来，泪流满面，表演一共七分钟，他的时间也暂停了七分钟，七分钟后，他还是那个普普通通的士兵金珉奎，不会有任何改变。  
崔胜澈一下舞台就发布了会酒店拿东西的命令，金珉奎走时没能找到洪知秀的身影，最终满怀一腔遗憾离开。他们逆着人群，远离欢愉，在无人察觉的时候悄然离开。  
车子开动，金珉奎无力地靠在了车窗上。只是没开出多远，他就看到一个人追着车跑，打开窗户探出头去看了个仔细后，大喊了一声停车。  
崔胜澈睨他一眼，对司机说了句继续开。  
“哥！”金珉奎满脸哀切，“求你。”  
崔胜澈愣怔在原地，沉默不语。直到司机回过头来问走不走，他才抬起头，一脸无奈地看着金珉奎答了句等五分钟。  
“谢谢哥！”  
金珉奎跳下车，一路朝着那个人狂奔而去。他跑得太用力，到了人面前还喘个不停。  
洪知秀额前的发凌乱着，从口袋里拿出一张照片放进了金珉奎的上衣口袋。  
“知秀……”  
“我知道你是真心的，也知道你有你的无奈。但是……我希望你平平安安地活着，如果……如果还有缘分，总有一天我们还会再见面。”洪知秀看着他，笑得如同初见般灿烂，“本来不想说，后来又觉得还是告诉你好一点。”  
“告诉我什么？”  
“告诉你……虽然听起来不可思议，但是……我爱上你了金珉奎，如果你觉得不……唔！”  
话没讲完，金珉奎倾身过去，用尽全力吻他。  
“金珉奎！”  
崔胜澈掐着时间，虽然不想打扰这样的温情时刻，可规矩就是规矩，他不能为一个人破这个例。  
恋恋不舍地分开，金珉奎又抱住洪知秀拍了拍。  
“我也爱上你了，从看到你的第一眼起。”

【尾声】  
回到熟悉的沙漠区，每天围着二层小楼跑圈的日子重新开始。  
李硕珉一边跑一边擦汗，越过金珉奎的时候发现他在笑，原地踏了几步等着他追上，八卦的魂烧了起来。  
“想什么呢笑那么开心？”  
金珉奎一边跑一边从口袋里拿出了一张照片，李硕珉接过去看了一眼，照片像是发布会的哪个记者拍的，里面只有金珉奎和洪知秀，两个人站在门口，看着对方。  
“照的可以啊。”  
“嗯。”金珉奎拿回照片，重新装进了口袋，“他把这个照片给我的时候，我脑子里突然有了一个很荒唐的念头。”  
“什么念头？私奔？”  
金珉奎只惊讶了一瞬便笑开，随后点了点头，认可了这个猜想。  
“我靠金珉奎你不是吧？”  
“真的。”  
金珉奎想起那个瞬间，风吹乱了洪知秀的头发，让它们凌乱地散在了他漂亮的眼睛周围。而他想要去整理又停住，一个念头在脑中成型，挥之不去。等下还要跑的话，岂不是又吹乱了？  
“我差点就带着他逃跑了。”  
语罢，他笑了，李硕珉却在他的笑声里落了泪。

END


End file.
